Hold Onto The Things You Love
by iwannabeavamp
Summary: Bella really goes by the name Isa, she was taken away from her brother for unknown reasons and then placed into the small town of Forks, during the tragedy of New moon what happens when she goes to save Edward from the Volturi, who will she meet and what are the strange vision like images that appear in her mind constantly. Is Edward her true soul mate after all the trouble.


**Hey guys this is my third story, I'm having a bit of trouble continuing ****Lost Souls Found ****but I'll try and update soon, probably when I have finished school in three weeks, but here's another story to keep you entertained.**

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

The branches of the trees snatched and snagged at my hair is I ran down the worn path of the forest behind the castle, the distant sound of laughs and the thumping of feet on the ground was heard behind me, I couldn't help but let a small smile stretch its way across my face, no matter how many times they try, they'll never be able to catch me.

Stopping at the small river in front of me, I sat myself on the fallen trunk of a tree, I picked at the moss that had climbed its way up the side, I could see the smallest of details, the little insects that crawled around me, gently placing my hand on the bark, the moss began to climb its way up my arm stopping just below the elbow, little colourful flowers sprouted at different place along my arm, smiling when a small white butterfly landed on the crook of my arm.

Lowering my head, the butterfly was startled and flew down onto the fallen tree, jumping off, I crouched down next to it, gently resting my head on my folded hands. A snap to the side of me broke me out of my mind and the butterfly flew off, standing up and spinning round I lowered myself into a defensive crouch, my lips pulling up baring my white, pointed teeth.

A small chuckle came from the bushes that the snap was heard from, snarling I moved slightly towards the bush, my feet inching across the forest floor, a sudden blur past over my vision and the next thing I knew, I was in the air landing on the fallen tree, effectively snapping it in two.

I snarled when I heard laughing behind me. Picking myself up I brushed the dirt of my black dress and cloak. I recognised the voice as soon as they started talking to me.

"Now come on Isa, you wouldn't really hurt your brother now would you?"

"I would if I had the chance to, and please why do find the need to throw you little sister around, imagine what mother would say if she saw what just happened."

The chuckle that he let lose, bounced of the trees around us creating an echo, if I hadn't known better I would have thought that this was some sort of nightmare, but just the fact that I couldn't sleep made me come back to the real world. Realising this I spun round and made my way through the dark shadows casted by the tall trees. My brothers footsteps could be heard behind me as we made our way out of the forest. The opening up front got large the closer we got and more light began to spread its warm fingers over my body, I refused to look down at my arms, something that would remind me of the thing that I am, the monster that ruined my family's and mine lives, although my brother would think differently, he took this life for granted.

He doesn't understand that to become what we are people had to die, and now more people have to die at our hands, but no he thinks it's a great time to do the stuff that he was never able to do before, he was able to be powerful and not viewed as something weak and below everyone, I might admit that we might have not have the best life before this one but I still do not agree, how he takes innocent human girls into his room at night, listening to him seduce the poor girl and then drains the life from her unsuspecting body, it was these nights that I hate the most, it would always remind me of the night that I was turned into a monster, the sound of the life draining from my parents as I lay on the ground, waiting for my turn, I was never to trust another man after that night other than my brother, who was crying with pain on the other side of the room with a person stood over him, their eyes flickering around the room and then outside the small sheet of glass that we had used as a window, the small amount of light coming from the window fell directly onto the floor, making the blood on the floor shine like a ruby in the light of the moon.

"Hey Isa, I think it's time for us to head back to the castle, you know what the masters are like if we're late and no one's there to protect their asses."

I couldn't help but snort at his comment, I paused in my walking and turned round to face my brother, "To bad that you suck up to them then, otherwise you wouldn't be panicking to get back," my brothers face turned sourer as I continued to speak," hmmm, I wonder what they would think if they were to find out about that little comment you made back there, no more little midnight snacks for you or any first dibs on the daily meals."

I let my smirk cross my face as his became one of frustration, anger and the smallest amount of panic that lit up his eyes, casting one last look towards him, I spun round on my heel and ran off in the opposite direction, towards the castle, not seconds later did I hear heavy pounding on the ground , picking up speed and getting closer to me, I laughed loudly as I heard him shouting behind me.

"ISA! Isa please no don't, please I'll do anything just don't tell them, they trust me so much, I can't lose that now. PLEASE!"

I laughed out loud and pushed myself to go faster, the edge of the forest getting closer to me, glancing back I saw the small figure of my brother running towards me, his face was determined as his jaw tensed, his legs stretching as far as they could to run faster.

I laughed as I turned back around.

A hard blow pushed me back onto the ground, a black misty figure stood in front of me, a sharp pain was spreading across my abdomen, I looked down, no this isn't right, this wasn't meant to happen, this sort of stuff doesn't happen to monsters like me, a small silver dagger had been wedged into my stone hard skin.

The figure reached down and grabbed my neck, I twisted and turned, trying to pull out of its grasp, small high pitched squeals came from my mouth, but the pain coming from my stomach soon paralysed me, I turned my head to the side, looking into the panicked and scared eyes of my brother, his steps had faltered, he had slowed down, and that cost me, my mouth opened at the same time as his.

"DEMETRI!"

The last thing that I heard coming from his mouth was whispered quietly, carried by the wind to my waiting ears.

"no"

My head fell back like a stone in water as clouds of black covered my vision, the creatures hand that had clasped itself around my neck had tightened and now felt like a cold pain, like being burnt with a hot metal rod.


End file.
